Becoming Merriwicks
by SassieFan
Summary: Cassie and Sam's young twins learn about being Merriwicks in different ways throughout their lives.
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Chapter 1: The Snowmen**

 **A/N: A short fluffy, introductory chapter to an idea that is beginning to come about in my head. Thanks to storyfan45 for getting me to think about Alexander and Elizabeth Radford a little bit more. Maybe some minor spoilers for Grace and Nick, but this story will be mainly the four Radfords—Cassie, Sam, Elizabeth and Alexander. Comments are gold!**

Spring was on its way to Middleton, but hadn't made it quite yet. Most of the snow had melted and the snow people that stood in front of the Nightingale-Radford house were getting smaller and smaller despite the Radford twins' attempts to keep them from melting away. Seven-year old Elizabeth studied their work intently and seriously as if she was solving a puzzle on how to keep their creations from disappearing.

"Alex," she questioned. "How are we going to keep Frosty and his family around longer?"

"Uh Lizzie, Mama and Daddy _did_ tell us about what happens to snow when it gets warmer," her brother said with a grin on his face.

Elizabeth looked at her little brother by five minutes and knew he was right—knew their mother and father were right. This young Radford, however, liked to do things to get things done, particularly when she perceived something as unpleasant. And, in her mind, a melting snow family was certainly that!

Cassie Nightingale-Radford stepped out of Grey House looking to check on her two youngest children. She missed her older daughter Grace, who was still studying medicine, and step-son Nick, who had gone to Chicago with his girlfriend, Molly. As much as they were both missed by their whole family, Cassie knew things with them would be well.

She was just coming upon her youngest children when, while still working on their task, they said in unison, "Hello Mama." She smiled as they turned around, their father's grin on their faces, and ran towards her for a hug. _They are becoming quite the Merriwicks already,_ she thought holding them tight.

"What are you two up to?" Cassie asked her precocious young son and daughter.

"Oh nothing, Lizzie is just trying to stop snow from melting," Alex answered, with what sounded to her as a hint of sarcasm.

"Alex," his sister responded seriously.

He shrugged, looking at his mother. Cassie smiled and knelt down to face Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, you know what Daddy and I said about melting snow."

"Yeah, I know," she said wearily. "I just all our work will go down the drain."

"Lizzie…" her mother began.

"Mama, I'm serious!"

"I get that," Cassie smiled. "Believe me, I do. Look, Sweet Pea, that's Mother Earth doing what she does best. It's her job. We have to let her do it and not interfere; not change things more than we already have."

"So, I should stop," she said, a bit deflated.

"For this winter, yes. When the snow returns again, we can build a new snow family, as a family next year, ok?" Cassie said gently rubbing her hands over her daughter's arms."

"Yeah, ok," she said hugging her mother.

"How about we head over to Grey House. There are cookies and hot chocolate," she said hoping to tempt her children inside.

"Alright, yummy!" Alexander said excitedly as he ran towards the Bed and Breakfast.

Cassie stood up and reached out for her younger daughter's hand. Looking at her, she said, "Come on, let's join your brother before he eats _all_ the cookies."

The little girl smiled and let her mother lead the way.


	2. One Night and a Portrait

It was a fine summer day in Middleton.

Cassie was surrounded by pots, pans and other cooking aids as she finished up dinner in the kitchen. Alexander had tucked himself away in a corner chair by the window, with clear views of his mother and his sister outside in front of the basketball hoop. He liked the sport and might have been out with his sibling, but found more interest and comfort in keeping an eye on his family and his nose in a book.

"Alex," Cassie questioned, "Where's your sister?"

"Outside. Basketball." He said nonchalantly.

She chuckled and answered, "Ok." Her twins' apparent indifference for each other bothered Cassie; they had barely spent two seconds away from one another's company since they were born. She heard the familiar sound of a bouncing ball outside and knew he was home.

"Mama! Dad's home!" Alex said excitedly.

"Oh, good," she answered seeing him bound towards the door. "Wait until he gets into the house before you start bombarding him, alright?"

"Oh, ok, I will," he said stopping in his tracks, looking back at his mother with a minor look of disappointment looming on his face. Cassie chuckled a bit as her son returned to his perch and buried himself back into his reading material.

Sam carefully pulled into the driveway, seeing his daughter in front of the hoop. He smiled proudly as she had appeared to continue the Radford affinity for his favourite sport; and, like him and Nick, it had already become a way to vent when she was upset or think when confused. Something had to be on her mind, he thought. Cassie had mentioned to him that she had noticed something different about the twins, now Sam was sure that she was right. Perhaps a talk with his daughter would shed some more light on their concerns.

"Hey princess," Sam said closing the car door and placing his hands up for a pass.

"Hi Daddy!" Elizabeth replied, throwing the ball and running for a hug from her father.

He caught the ball and bent down just in time to embrace his daughter. "I missed you while you were at the hospital today," she said out of the blue.

"I missed you too, as always," he answered. Catching an unfamiliar look on face, he asked, "Hey my girl, what's up?"

"I don't know, Daddy. I…I just…I really miss you when you go to work at the hospital and I'm really…happy when you're back," she said hesitantly, as if she wanted to say more but wasn't.

"Well, I'm very, very happy that you're happy when I get home from the hospital," he smiled, picked up the ball again and gave it to her. After a moment, he added, "Lizziebeth?"

"Yeah, Daddy."

Looking into her eyes, the same ones that stared back at him every day in a mirror, he continued, "Any particular reason you're glad when I come home from the hospital? I am happy that you miss me because I miss you when I'm at work even when it's not at the hospital."

"Hospitals aren't fun," she simply answered. "People who are hurt or sick go there."

"Well, that's true," Sam admitted to her, "but that's why I'm there. I'm a doctor and I want to help make them better."

"I know. I just like knowing you're home," she said, wrapping her arms tight around his neck.

"Ok, ok," he said holding her. "I like coming home to you, your Mom, brothers and sister too, so we're even."

They separated and Elizabeth smiled, content for the moment. "I've been practising," she said, "let me show you."

"Ok, quick demo. We don't want to keep your Mama and Alex waiting for us." They both eyed the ball and made a dash to see who could get to it first.

Cassie listened to the repetitive sound of a bouncing ball and knew that her young daughter's worries had been eased—for the moment. She remembered when her mother had first talked to her about the Merriwicks, and when she had first talked to Grace. It looked like she may to think about it again with Elizabeth, explaining about her namesake and their lineage. Elizabeth may not be the only one, she suddenly considered, looking over to her only biological son. Males of the Merriwick line were rarely mentioned in the stories she had heard growing up. She knew he was smart—as smart as his father; she knew he was kind—as kind as her own father, his namesake; but she was the Merriwick, not her husband, not her father and she could only wonder what that meant for Alexander, if anything, would certainly come as a surprise. For the first time, she didn't know what to expect.

The bedtime ritual for the Radford twins took time. Once Elizabeth and Alexander were settled in their room and in their beds, however, it was family time. Sam had stopped working late shifts at Hillcrest when they were born so he could be there for them. The children had never known an evening without their father.

"We finished Seabiscuit last night," Elizabeth announced looking directly at her brother. "Now it's my turn to choose, right Mama?"

"Yes, Lizzie, it's your turn."

The little girl rubbed her hands together excitedly and went to the bookcase. She scanned the shelves seriously until her hand landed on the one she wanted. Cassie smiled upon receiving the book.

Alex had also caught the title of the book. "A girly book, really," he complained.

"The Tarynsville books are not girly, sport" Sam cut-in. "Your brother played the prince when the whole of Middleton was transformed into the town one Halloween."

Cassie smiled at the memory of that special Halloween. That night she had dreamt of a future with Dr. Sam Radford.

"Nick read these too," the boy said, his eyes lighting up at the shock of the possibility and mention of his brother.

"Well, no" Sam had to admit, "but he did see the movies and liked them no matter what he says."

"Then I'll wait 'til you and Mama let me see the movies," he said crossing his arms sternly and looking at his mother and sister.

"Alexander Samuel," Cassie said with a firm calmness in her voice that the boy understood immediately. "You know the rules. Your sister chose this book, just as you chose the last one, and it is the bedtime story. Yes?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's begin."

Cassie snuggled around her youngest daughter and began to read while Sam put his arm around his son with a final look that told the boy he was in agreement with Cassie. Surrendering to his parents' rule, he leaned into his father's chest, closed his eyes, and listened to his mother's soothing voice as she read the story about the town that was eternally stuck in Halloween. Elizabeth glanced at her brother, who already seemed like he was asleep. Her father listening intently with a look of pure love for his wife, who brought the story of the young woman and enchantress to life. It was times like this when she was most happy and loved—her family around her.

Cassie had finished the chapter and both children were properly tucked in when she and Sam clicked off the lights and leaving, with one last look at their sleeping son and daughter, the door ajar.

They walked into the main room, hands intertwined, and settle upon the couch for the evening. "Something is up with our daughter, love," he said to her with concern written all over his face. "She said an odd thing and it got me thinking," he paused.

"What Sam? What did she say? What's got you thinking?" Cassie fired the questions.

Over the years of knowing her husband, she had learned many things about him and one of those things was that he had extraordinary listening skills and could infer certain information from just hearing what someone had to say—perhaps that was why he was such a good doctor, father and person.

"She said she likes it when I am home from the hospital. That she doesn't like it there because people are sick and hurt."

"Well, a lot of children are scared of hospitals. That is normal."

"There's more. It wasn't just what she said, but _how_ she said it."

Cassie could see her husband playing the moment over and over in his mind. She loved his tenacity and when it came to worry for his children, it was intensified.

"Cassie?" He suddenly asked. "When did Grace begin showing signs of her…Merriwick intuition?"

Getting a thoughtful look on her face, Cassie said, "I think it's always there. It's just learning what it means and how to act. That's what can take a lifetime." She was constantly amazed by her husband. In many ways he was still the sceptic that didn't believe in Eastern medicine, luck or even a bit of magic, but he always believed in her and by extension her daughter. For the first time, she could see, he was considering that maybe _their_ daughter had inherited more from her mother than her compassion and kindness.

They both looked at each other.

"Perhaps I should talk with her."

"Yeah, I think now might be a good time to tell her about her Merriwick ancestors."

Sam kissed her on the cheek and opened his book. They both settled into each other and their evening habits.

Some hours later, Elizabeth Radford lay in her bed, unable to fall back to sleep. Her twin brother slept soundly in the bed next to hers. A glow from low house lamps illuminated the hall enveloped her in warmth and safety, as it always had. From the moment she could crawl, Elizabeth was a mover. She was curious, adventurous, and always wanted to be someplace where she was not—she had grown up with stories of her mother's and Aunt Joanne's travels after all. At the moment, she wanted to be someplace other than her bedroom, other than her house.

In an instant she was out of her bed quietly making her way out the door and over to the B and B that was only next door. Grey House was locked for the night, but Elizabeth knew the code to keypad that guests could use to enter after hours. Clad in pyjamas and slippers she found herself in the cosy Grey House living room staring up at the painting of her ancestor and namesake, Elizabeth Merriwick. Grace had always told her that she thought their mother resembled the Grey Lady, and as Elizabeth Radford stood there by the light of the fire, she couldn't agree more. Suddenly she had a familiar feeling.

"Mama," she said without turning around.

Cassie appeared by her side. "Lizzie, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

Her voice was, once again, calm yet stern. Elizabeth was well aware that she had done something she should not have, but also that she was not in too much trouble—at least that was what she hoped.

"I couldn't sleep. I just had to be here."

Mother and daughter moved to the couch, Cassie letting her continue. "You and Daddy named me after her, right?" she said, eyes still fixed on the painting. "Why?"

"Well, your Dad chose your name, actually," she explained, giggling to herself as the memory came back to her.

"Daddy named me?"

"Yes, and I named your brother," she said honestly.

She pulled Elizabeth close to her. "You and your brother are the best things that your father and I could have ever wished for in our lives."

"Mama, you and Grace are always telling us stories about Elizabeth and the other Merriwicks." Cassie nodded. "Why?"

Her daughter was full of questions, Cassie thought. "Well, they were some women in our family that did some amazing things. It's good to share those stories."

Her younger daughter sighed heavily, looking at the Grey Lady. Sam was right, she realised, something was going on with their daughter as she saw the same look of concentration from the 8-year old that she had seen in both Sam and Nick at times.

"Elizabeth," she finally said. "Your Dad wanted you to share your name with the Grey Lady because he knows all those stories too. Elizabeth Merriwick was an independent, strong, courageous woman who did some wonderful things while she lived. That's simply what we want for you—to be the best you can be and not let anything stand in your way."

"Thanks," she said smiling and hugged her mother tightly. "I just wonder," she added pulling away from Cassie's arms "I just wonder…is there anything …different about the Merriwicks?"

"Different?" Cassie questioned cautiously. "How?"

"Well, I always know when you, Daddy, Alex, Grace and Nicky are around before you announce yourselves. Alex notices it too and he even noted how Daddy and Nick don't seem to do this, but you and Grace do."

Alexander, her observant son, Cassie should have known he would make the connection between the Merriwicks. "So you and your brother have talked about this?"

"Yeah, he was the first that noticed and told me," she admitted. "Then I couldn't let it go."

She thought about how much to tell, knowing full well that it would probably get back to her son as well. Not even Grace had been as direct about her Merriwick questions at this age; she had been a bit older.

"Sweet pea, every little piece of who we are comes from many, many people—our ancestors—and that makes us an individual." Elizabeth gave her a look and Cassie laughed. "There, what you did just now. I've seen your father do that. Your tenacity is a Radford trait. You and your brother both share your father's grin and his shining blue eyes."

"Mama…"

Cassie raised her hand and continued, "Your Dad would list all the things that he sees reflected in you from me; all these pieces from me, from him will determine who you are. You are a Radford, a Nightingale, a Merriwick and more. Yes, there are some Merriwick bits that are…special… and as a Merriwick, you may feel those differences, but they are what make you, Elizabeth Marie Radford.

"So, what I feel sometimes, we all have that?"

"To some extent, yes. Generations of Merriwick women including me, cousin Abigail, my mother, and your sister have felt this way. Let me assure you, it's not something bad, but if something ever makes you worried or scared you can come to me or your Dad, ok?"

"Daddy knows? He believes in you—us?"

"He believes in all of us. He always will. That is just one of the reasons I love him so much." Cassie explained to her daughter with a knowing smile. Elizabeth, despite being a Merriwick, was also most certainly her father's daughter.

"Ok," Lizzie finally said as if her mother's explanation had answered her questions, turned back towards the portrait of the Grey Lady. "You look like the Grey Lady and I'm named after her…that's pretty cool."

Cassie laughed and kissed her youngest daughter, "Yeah, pretty cool. Come on, let's get back home. Your brother will be missing you and your Dad will miss me."

Quietly, so as not to disturb guests and other members of the family, Cassie and Elizabeth left Grey House.

After tucking her daughter back in bed and kissing her son on the forehead, she slipped back into bed. She settled in and Sam rolled over, wrapping his arm around her.

"So, what happened to my two girls?" he asked groggily.

"You know?"

"I know my wife and daughter were not where they should be, yes, and you had five minutes before I started looking for you both."

Cassie kissed him. "Thank you. I'm sorry. I heard get up and followed her to Grey House."

Sam looked surprised. "Grey House. Why?"

"You were right. She needed to see the Grey Lady and I needed to tell her a bit about her ancestry."

"A bit?"

"Enough of what I felt she should know at this stage. Our twins are very aware of their differences…shall we say."

"Both of them?!"

"Mmhmm."

Sam lay back onto his pillow. "Ok, where do we go from here?"


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

It was the season that Cassie loved the most. The leaves turned colours, the days got shorter. Hay bales, pumpkins, skeletons, ghosts and a general sense of magic surrounded the town of Middleton and Grey House during the weeks and days that approached Halloween. It was always Grey House's busiest time of year, and Cassie always found herself at the B&B or shop in town more than her own home, just next door.

"That is the project," the teacher said to her 4th grade class at Middleton Primary School. Alexander Radford sighed heavily, while his sister Elizabeth smiled gleefully.

"What a cool project," she said excitedly as they both entered the mid-sized royal blue car belonging to their mother. Her brother said nothing.

"What project is this that has you both so excited," Cassie asked, seeing that it only actually thrilled one of her two children.

"Mama, we get to do a family tree!" Elizabeth answered. "I'm going to write about Elizabeth, Prudence, Laurel, Catherine, and all the Merriwicks! Is that ok?"

"Of course it is, Lizzie, if that's what you want," Cassie smiled. "Grace did a bit research on Elizabeth when she did this project, but also did some research about her father's side as well."

"Well, maybe Alex wants to do that…," she glanced at her brother, who still looked down and was fixed on the October colours pass by as they made their way home. Cassie glanced at him from her rear-view mirror. It was clear he was not as keen about the project as his sister.

It was just a few days from Halloween and Middleton was already beginning to show her colours. The trees surrounding the small town had changed to bright yellow, red, orange and gold. Inside Middleton shops and businesses the Halloween spirit was also abound. The Bistro, Abigail's Flowers and Chocolates, and The Bell, Book and Candle as well as many more were decorated for the season. Even Dr. Sam Radford's medical practice was decked out in the holiday spirit.

Eve Clarke, Sam's Office Manager and Assistant, finished the last touches on the decorations. Stepping back to admire her work, Dr. Radford stepped in to bring in the iPad with the information of his last patient. Pumpkins, black cats, witches, ghosts, and one skeleton (Sam had made sure it had the correct number of ribs) made the office rival many of the other businesses.

"Looks great, Eve. I am sure my wife will approve," he said, admiring the decorations as well.

"I hope so, Dr. Radford." Eve had hoped her boss and the B&B owner would get together almost from the first time she saw them together over ten years ago, of course the Middleton rumour mill hadn't helped. "I remember when we didn't even have a pumpkin on the counter."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I can't even imagine my life before Cassie anymore. It's like I wasn't whole until I found her and I didn't even know it." Eve looked at her boss's far off gaze and couldn't help but smile.

Cassie's car pulled up in front of her home. Her children, gathering their belongings, ran to the garage and punched in the code while she unloaded groceries. The entry to the Radford-Nightingale house had also been decorated for the season. Despite Sam's dislike of arachnids, a giant one loomed over the doorway with its accompanying black web surrounded by other additions. That was the only decoration that remained a constant every year. Nick had used it to decorate the house their first Halloween as a family of six. She never wanted to forget her stepson's gesture of welcome and acceptance.

Grey House, she knew, would be decorated with equal fervour by the whole family—Merriwicks, Russells and Radfords; everyone who was most important to her would be there. Cassie saw her twins settle home. Elizabeth went straight to their room to begin research she said, and Alex sat on the couch staring blankly at the television. Cassie's heart ached for her son. Halloween was always a wonderful time for her, and it was difficult for her to see a member of her family so unhappy.

Suddenly she smiled and went to her son. "Alex, I have some work to do at Grey House. Would you like to come over with me? You can watch television…or whatever…in my sitting room, if you'd like."

"Yes," he said enthusiastically.

She let Elizabeth know they would be next door, in case anything happened, and took the quick trip next door, her son's hand firmly within hers. If Grey House still needed decorations on the outside, inside it was a different story. It could have been a haunted house itself, expertly decorated by the owner for the guests' delight. Alex ran upstairs as Cassie sat down in front of the computer, checking on the coming guests. She wasn't booked to full capacity, yet, but by Halloween Grey House was always full with the most interesting people.

Alex, like all of Cassie's children, found peace and solace in the room at the top of the third floor of Grey House. Filled with crystals, candles, and scents that made him feel at home, he scanned the bookshelves. Books on herbal remedies, eastern medicine and varying uses of flowers and plants around Middleton and the world filled them. Further on, he recognised his father's various volumes of human anatomy, diagnoses, and diseases. Not finding what he was looking for he sat on the couch, his nine-year old mind pondering the project. His sister knew exactly what bit of the family she would explore and ever since she had recounted what she had learned from their mother, she had had Elizabeth and the other Merriwicks on her mind. She was a direct descendant of her namesake, who had accomplished so much in her life, Elizabeth would state matter-of-factly to her brother. Alexander found that he too was just as in awe of their ancestors as his sister, but she had already claimed her leaving him to wonder if he might find another person or people in their family as interesting as Elizabeth, Prudence or countless others for his endeavour.

Back in town, Sam Radford finished stitching up the deep cut that had brought an unexpected patient to his office, just as he was preparing to go home for the day.

"I guess I am lucky that a trauma surgeon doubles as a general practitioner in a small town. Thank you, Dr. Radford."

"That's what I am here for Ms…"

"Hurt."

"Hurt," he repeated. "Do you have a place to stay? I would like to follow up with you."

"Oh, not yet. I will find a hotel or something."

"Nonsense. My wife owns a wonderful Bed and Breakfast called Grey House. I think there is still a room or two available," he said finishing up the last stitch. "Besides, we live right next door, so I can make a house call to check on your cut to be sure there is no infection."

"Dr. Radford that's not…"

"No, no. Not a problem. Let me phone my wife and have her book you a room."

He left the room to make the call. Alice Hurt looked at her arm. "Thank you Dr. Radford. Staying at the Merriwick home is just perfect. Once I find Leland Merriwick's journal, all will be set right."

He re-entered the room. "You're in luck. Cassie, my wife, said there is one room left and it is yours. I called you a cab and it should be here any minute to take you to Grey House. Cassie will be waiting for you."

"I am sure she will," Alice said under her breath as Sam left the room.

The autumn rain had begun to fall when a yellow cab pulled up outside Grey House and Sam's patient stepped out grabbing her belongings from the driver. The dark-haired, hazel-eyed woman looked at Grey House and her surroundings.

"Well, well, Leland you certainly built a beautiful house for your family and descendants," she said making her way to the entrance of the B&B.

Next door, Elizabeth had been glued to her computer screen and trying to find as much as she could on Elizabeth Merriwick and any others that came up when, all of the sudden, a chill ran from the back of her neck all the way down her back. Feeling a strong urge to go to her window, she looked out towards Grey House. An uneasy feeling overcame her as she looked at the woman getting out of the cab heading towards the front steps of her mother's beloved B&B. She had had general feelings of distress before, but nothing like this. She didn't know what to make of it. The feeling eventually faded and she soon felt better. If it came along again, she decided, she would tell her parents.

"Welcome to Grey House," Cassie greeted the stranger just as she was about to knock. The surprise on the visitor evident, she explained that Sam had told her he would call a cab and that she would be on her way.

"Right. That was very kind of Dr. Radford. Thank you, Mrs. Radford."

"Please, call me Cassie. All the guests do."

"Alright. Cassie."

She entered and Cassie went to work checking her in. Alice surveyed her surroundings, very carefully. "This is very beautiful."

"Thank you. It's been in my family for generations."

"Indeed."

With Alice checked-in to her system, Cassie gave her the keys and pointed her in the direction of the room. Something about this woman was…different. Cassie couldn't place it yet, she felt she soon would. Grace would be home and Abigail was going to visit therefore, perhaps one of them would get them same feeling she had—that she should know her even though she didn't.

Alice thanked Cassie telling her she could make her way to the room without help and went up the stairs. She passed a room and looked in to see a small boy, looking…unhappy.

"Excuse me," she asked the boy, "Do you know where the 'Rosemary Suite' is?"

"Oh, that's just up one level," the boy answered.

"Thank you," Alice said. There was something about the boy. "Are you a guest here too?"

"Oh, no, my mother owns the house. It's been in our family for generations."

"You're Cassie and Sam Radford's son," she said making the familial connection and her interest piquing more in the boy.

"Yeah," the boy asked. "How do you know that?"

"Well, your father kindly stitched me up," she said showing him Sam's handy work. "He also told me about Grey House and made sure I got a room. The last one. I just checked-in with you mother."

Hoping to get more information as well as the young Merriwick-Radford's trust, a grin grew on her face. Sure, there had been male descendants, but none had been born or even lived in Middleton for decades. Merriwick's who had 'made their way back to Middleton' were who her grandmother had described; Cassie Nightingale, or Sue Ellen Brock as she once was known (how they liked to change their names, Alice thought), had made her way back to Middleton and was the first Merriwick to live there in quite a long time. Now, here she was standing in front of the first male Merriwick in Leland's line to be born in Middleton, and to top it, he was also a descendant of the Radford line.

"So why are you sulking inside instead of running about outside like boys your age should be?"

"I am not sulking," he retorted and Alice put up her hands in retreat. "I'm…I was just hoping I might find some information about my relatives for a school project. My sister's already got an idea. I've got nothing."

Alexander's last few words had been lost on the visitor. Her interest had peeked when he mentioned his sister. She wished him luck and continued to her room. Things had come full circle, Alice thought. A female _and_ male Merriwick from the same parents—parents from the Merriwick and Radford lines. She now knew she had to find the journal especially if what her grandmother said would indeed come to pass.


	4. Secrets and Discoveries

**AN: The next few chapters will be along this same 'Halloween' story setting.**

A few hours later, Grey House was full and Cassie had finished the B&B business for the day. She was ready to head home and have dinner with her family. She went upstairs to the sitting room to find her son looking as down as he did when she had picked him up earlier in the day. She sat down next to her nine-year old, putting her arms around him and holding him tight.

"No luck, sweet pea," she asked, knowing the answer from the look on his face.

"None. Lizzie has all these ideas of what she wants to find out and I've got nothing."

"Why don't you talk to your Dad about Radford heritage," she suggested. "Grace did some research into her Dad's family line too when she did this assignment."

"Yeah, maybe," he relented, but perking up suddenly, added "what if I discovered something new…something that not even Dad knows"

"That's the spirit my baby boy," she said hugging him.

"Mama," Alex laughed unravelling himself from her arms.

"What?"

"'I'm not a baby."

"Oh, sweet pea, all of my kids are my babies. You are _all_ stuck with that name," she grinned.

Alex knew it was pointless to disagree with his mother on such things and, secretly, he didn't mind so he grinned and hugged her. Cassie loved being the recipient of her son's affection and she held him tight in return.

"Come on, let's head home. I'm done for the day here and your Dad will be back from the office soon."

"Can I stay for a bit longer?"

Cassie usually didn't leave her children alone, unless it was at the house, but as Grey House was like a second home, she allowed it. "One hour. Then you come back and do any school work you have before dinner. See you at home?"

"Ok, at home, in an hour," he reassured.

"Good. Love you," she said kissing him and reluctantly leaving the room.

On her way out, Cassie ran into Abigail returning from the flower shop for the evening. She updated her cousin on the latest guests and that her Alex was staying in Grey House for a bit longer.

"Ok," she said nonplussed. "Anything in particular you want me to keep an eye on?"

"Well," Cassie remembered, "This guest staying on the fourth floor, I don't know, I felt like I should know her, but I don't. See what you think. Her name is Alice Hurt. She came into Sam's office with a gash in her arm."

"Alright. So, Alex and this Hurt woman. Gotcha."

"I'll be next door, if you need anything."

"I know cuz, you always are."

They smiled at each other and Cassie headed back home. Abigail trusted her cousin's feelings like she trusted her own. If Cassie had a feeling about the newest guest, Abigail was eager to meet her. She went to the computer knowing Cassie would have basic information to check her in, and she was going to use it.

Alex flipped through the television choices finding nothing to distract or hold his interest. He was completely disheartened about the direction, or lack thereof, with his school project. Then he noticed it. He had almost forgotten it was there, under a table runner and coffee table books: his mother's chest. He went up to it, clearing off the top and wiping the remaining dust away. Old worn down wood and fading paint designs, which Alex couldn't make sense of, and the old rusted lock he hoped was just there for show.

 _Click._ The lock came undone at once. Alex looked up from his task and said, "Hi Abigail."

"Alexander. What's up?"

"Nothing," he said as his mother's cousin came up beside him.

"Uh huh. Sure."

All the frustrations from the day suddenly spilled out. "We have this stupid project. Researching family trees. Elizabeth's gone Merriwick crazy and is now the keeper of all things Merriwick. Well, I'm a Merriwick too! I should be able to research them too, right?!"

"Yes, you're right, Alexander Radford, you should. However, you're not only a Merriwick," Abigail looked at him knowingly.

"Yeah, ok, I get it. I should talk to Dad."

Abigail nodded. "Yeah, you should."

"It's just that the Merriwicks are so interesting."

Abigail laid a hand on his shoulder. "Listen. Al. I am sure you could learn some very interesting things about your father's ancestors too." A small, almost smug grin crossed her face and she continued, "Your mother would never admit it, but if it wasn't for me, your dad and her would have never gotten together."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"The minute I met your Dad, I knew he was meant to be with your Mom. " She suddenly got a far off look in her eyes, "I'm not sure why I got that feeling, but I knew they were supposed to get together."

"Ok, Abigail whatever you say," he chuckled. "Maybe I will look into Dad's side of the family, but…" he looked at her mischievously. "I still can take a look in the trunk, right?"

Abigail shook her head. "Ok, but this is between you and me, little cuz."

Alex smiled and nodded, and Abigail left him to continue his endeavours. She had never seen what was inside the trunk herself, but maybe, she thought, if he could get it open he might learn something.

Next door, Cassie hung up the phone, a large smile on her face. "Hello handsome," she said as Sam walked through the doors.

"Hey, love" he said kissing her. "How's Grace?"

"How did you…" she began.

"You have a smile for each of your kids," he said matter-of-factly. "That was your Grace Russell smile."

"Sam,"

"I'm serious, Cassie," he said grinning. "You have your insights and I have mine."

"Yes, you do," Cassie agreed. "And, if you say so, I believe you."

"Good, I do say so," he chuckled. "So, how is my amazing step-daughter?"

"Excited to be taking a few days at home for Halloween. She is flying to O'Hare and then driving here with Nick; they'll be here in time for dinner tomorrow."

"Sounds wonderful," he smiled, his hand going to the small of her back. "With Lori already in town at Brandon and Tara's, the whole family will be here to decorate Grey House."

"Listen to you, Mr. Decorator," she smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I learned early in our friendship how much it means to you and I love you, so it means a lot to me too."

They took the two glasses of wine Cassie had poured upon Sam's entrance, and sat in the living room. "I love you too," she said kissing him.

"I'm always in awe at how my life changed when I came to Middleton. From the moment I met you, that first night…" he began.

"…there was something," Cassie finished putting down her cup and snuggling into her husband. Sam smiled, nodded, and wrapped his arm around her. She continued, "I know. It's the same for me. What was it about Middleton that made you come here, anyway?"

Sam considered. He couldn't say for sure other than the obvious. "I don't know. Martha had put the ad for the town GP and the rest…" he looked at her. "Fate?"

"Mm, Fate," Cassie repeated.

Elizabeth had heard her parents enter the house as the stillness and silence dissipated with the buzz of their conversation filling the air. She emerged from her room to greet them.

"Daddy!" she said excitedly sitting on the couch and hugging him. "Guess what?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and glanced at his wife. "What?!" he responded enthusiastically.

"I get to do report for school on the Merriwicks!"

"A family tree project," Cassie clarified.

"Well, that's wonderful Lizziebeth," he said sincerely. "The Merriwicks were and are amazing people." He smiled at Cassie. "What else has gone on today?"

Suddenly, Elizabeth got quiet. Her parents both noted the change instantly.

"Nothing else...really," she answered slowly as if she were carefully considering her answer.

"You're sure, sweet pea," Cassie pleaded.

"Yeah, for sure," she said, "Nothing."

Her parents looked at each other, unconvinced.

"Mama, can I play on the computer downstairs before dinner?"

"Is your school work done?"

"It is," she affirmed.

"Ok. Until dinner," her mother decided.

"Thanks," she said kissing both her parents and quickly leaving the room.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"There's something she's not telling us," Cassie said looking towards where her youngest daughter leave and back to Sam.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But what? We've always taught them about the consequences of lying, so what isn't she telling us and why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Sam."

Alone once again, Elizabeth wondered if she should have told her parents about the feeling she had had that afternoon upon seeing the woman enter Grey House. Since having talked with her mother at Grey House in front of Elizabeth Merriwick's portrait, Lizzie wondered if this was one of those 'feelings', but she simply wasn't sure. Grace would be home soon for Halloween and she decided she would tell her what she had felt. The decision sunk in and her doubts were calmed. Elizabeth couldn't wait until her big sister got home.

At Grey House, Alex removed the rusted lock from the trunk and opened it. It creaked as he lifted it and, for a few seconds, he thought the top may actually fall off. He was thankful it did not. Inside old fashioned, vintage clothing and accessories were neatly laid out—gloves, scarves, hats, and a beautiful, fragile looking dress that looked like his mother's wedding dress in the photos that were at home. Moving them carefully aside not knowing to whom, or even when, most of them belonged he found more things. Books and albums had photos, newspaper clippings and letters fell out as soon as he moved them. Lastly, a soft, leather, brown book. A treasure trove of Merriwick heritage.

Why his mother hadn't told him or his sisters about this, he didn't know. Looking at all the photos, he smiled and sorted through the faded yellow and gray, black and white and eventually colour photos where he began to recognise people. He saw his mother as a small child with two people he noted were marked as his grandparents, Alexander and Cassandra; Abigail and his mother as children with their parents; his mother with Grace and her father; and finally her with his father, himself, Elizabeth as well as a plethora of photos of people he didn't even know. Guilt began to grow on Alex's conscience as looked at the photos of the Merriwicks his mother had collected.

The grandfather clock in the hall chimed six o'clock and Alex jumped in surprise dropping the albums back in the trunk and scattering the items of clothing back in their place as best he could, closing the trunk with its lock returned to its original spot. Getting up and grabbing his backpack, he ran out of the sitting room and bounded down the stairs. He was going so fast that he didn't notice an uplifted corner of the hallway rug and tripped, banging his knee on the way down.

"Ow," he said out loud to the emptiness of Grey House.

Sitting up, he rubbed his knee with hopes of numbing the pain when he noticed something odd in the floor. Moving off the carpet he investigated and found an anomaly in the floor, his eyes growing wide when he realised what is was—a trap door.

He moved the rug to uncover the whole door in the floor. Excitedly, he looked around and listened carefully. Grey House was quiet. Guests were either still out and about or in their rooms. Grandpa George, he knew, was still outside in the garden and Abigail had agreed to leave him: he was alone. He heaved the large door open, a feat that took most of his nine-year old body's strength, and looked down.

It was dark. A narrow staircase led further down into the darkness and mystery that both scared and called him at the same time. His father always kept a pen light in his office at home, he recalled, slowly closing the door and carefully replacing the rug neatly over any trace of his discovery. He'd be back with the light and when he was sure he wouldn't get caught.

He picked up his backpack happily thinking about the adventures that awaited in the tunnels under Grey House. His imagination began to wander as he absent-mindedly made his way into Grey House's kitchen where Abigail was taking tea and looking at flower arrangements on the computer.

"Alex," she said questioningly.

"Bye, Abigail. Thanks and see you later."

"Undoubtedly, little cuz," she called back as he walked out the door.

Abigail turned around, sensing a presence entering the room. "Abigail Pershing," she introduced herself to the stranger. "How can I help you?"

"Ah, yes. Cassie said you may be around this evening if I needed something," she offered her hand. "Alice Hurt."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Hurt," Abigail reluctantly responded shaking her hand and carefully taking in this guest.

Cassie's feeling was spot on, Abigail thought. She felt something too. It was as if they were connected, but not in a way that she knew.

Later that night, long after the bedtime chapter had been read, Alex heard the murmurs of his parents' evening conversation. He lay awake, thoughts streaming through his mind. Usually he would have talked them through with his twin, but this he kept to himself. Though he knew her well enough to know that he wasn't the only one not saying what was on their mind.

Elizabeth lay on her side. She couldn't face her twin brother. She knew he was awake and that something was also on his mind, just as she knew that he was aware of her unrest. Twin connection, she supposed. Merriwick connection too, she considered. She turned around, briefly, to find Alex glancing her way as well. They looked at each other, but said nothing until she felt her eyelids get heavy and she drifted into sleep.


	5. A New Addition

**A bit of fluffy fun to set up the next part. Series 5 begins soon, finally.**

It was early the next morning when Sam and Cassie made the short walk over to Grey House. After almost ten years of setting up breakfast with his wife, Sam still needed his espresso in the morning especially at 6am. Cassie held her husband close as they made their way over to the B and B in the chilly autumn morning.

"I love doing breakfast at Grey House with you," Cassie said out of the blue.

"Me too," Sam agreed. "Besides, I have to make up for eating so much breakfast food before we married," he said, a grin lighting his up face.

They both laughed, entering Grey House's soothing warmth. An hour later all was prepared for the guests' breakfast, as the first few began to trickle down. Sam watched Cassie's interactions, another cup of coffee in his hand; she truly was 'the hostess' proclaimed by former Middleton resident, Cotton Perriwood, Sam reflected.

Sam settled at the counter while Cassie continued to check on guests when their children entered the Grey House, smiling at their parents. Suddenly, for second time in two days Elizabeth felt uneasy as one particular guest made her way into the kitchen. Alexander noted his sister's mood, but didn't know why she reacted that way. Cassie felt her too as her children drew closer to her and Sam.

"Oh, Cassie, Dr. Radford, sorry to interrupt."

Sam looked slightly lost, but could tell his daughter had become uneasy and Cassie was flustered in a way he had seen only on rare occasions.

"No, no, don't worry about it," Cassie assured her. "That's what happens in a Bed and Breakfast. Would you like anything in particular?"

"No, thank you. What you have here is wonderful."

"Good. Feel free to eat outside," Cassie added, "It is rare that we have a nice day, in October that is."

"Thank you, I think I will," she said heading out the door and leaving the Radfords to contemplate the encounter.

"Daddy, we need to get to school. We'll be late," Elizabeth urged her father, tugging at his sleeve.

"Lizziebeth, wait," he said abruptly and approached Cassie. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course," his wife answered.

Sam wasn't convinced, but he decided to revisit the subject at a later time. "Ok, love you. See you at lunch." They kissed each other and Sam headed out the door, Liz and Alex right behind him.

Airports were not Nick Radford's favourite places; the waiting in line, the security procedures, it all was an annoyance and he would have rather avoided it. Contrary to what many people believed, he liked the comforts of home quite a bit and never travelled too far. Middleton was the furthest he had gone from New York and Chicago after that. He settled quickly and effortlessly into life there with his fiancée, Molly.

Molly could sense the growing nervousness. "Nick, sweetie, calm down" she said rubbing his arm. "Grace texted us when she landed."

"I know. I just…"

"Missed your sis," she finished. "I know."

"Yeah," he smiled, taking her hand.

Grace Russell walked through the airport, a bundle of excitement and nerves. She was happy she was so close to home. It had been a long time since she had been home, in Middleton, during Halloween. Finishing her medical degree at Johns Hopkins, her step-father's alma mater, had kept her busy and away from her hometown for far too long. She smiled as she felt him before she saw him—her step-brother and best friend.

"Bro!" she said embracing him and greeting him in one fell swoop.

"Hey sis," he said hugging her back.

Molly and Grace hugged each other in greeting. "This guy has been so excited for this trip," Molly explained. "I'm sorry I can't make it to see a proper Middleton Halloween. Work calls."

"There always seems to be something magical happening at Halloween," Nick said looking pointedly at his step-sister.

"Well, then you both better get on the road," Molly said looking at the siblings.

Nick kissed Molly and Grace hugged her friend goodbye. "Shall we be on our way home?" Nick asked.

"We shall," Grace agreed as Nick grabbed her bags and they began their journey home.

At Grey House, Abigail entered the kitchen ready to begin her day, but immediately noticed her cousin's uneasy mood.

"What happened?"

"Nothing…yet something."

"Alice Hurt," Abigail stated. It wasn't a question.

Cassie nodded. "I see what you mean, Cuz," Abigail said, taking her aside. "What is it about her?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "But she's clearly had an effect on my daughter."

"Elizabeth?!"

"Yes. Alice came in for breakfast and Lizzie immediately hooked onto Sam," Cassie explained. "It was strange."

"That's strange?" Abigail queried.

"It is," Cassie affirmed. "Particularly since I had a conversation with her about Merriwicks and our 'gift'."

"Elizabeth asked you directly?" Abigail was surprised.

"More or less."

"We all start taking note of it at different times in our lives. I mean we all grow up with the stories, but yeah, there just stories until you make the connection," Abigail said, mostly thinking out loud. "For us, it happened to be something significant—my Dad leaving, your parents' death."

"I know," Cassie agreed with her cousin. "But, Elizabeth and Alexander have now."

"And Alex?!" Abigail said surprised.

"And Alex," Cassie repeated, "which makes my own feelings that much more…interesting."

Outside, Alice enjoyed the seasonably-late sunny day with her coffee and pastries from Cassie's continental selection. She had seen the mini Merriwick lean into her father when she walked in the room, a rather odd reaction even for one so young or wary of strangers.

She flipped through the images she had collected on her phone over the years: a collection of letters between her ancestor and a cousin, one Leland Wick. The letters unveiled something that had plagued her family for as long as she could remember. It had been a long search, but upon learning that he had changed his name from Wick to Merriwick when he arrived in the newly formed United States of America, it all fell into place. She would find answers and retrieve what she wanted, she decided, whatever it took. Her family deserved at least that much.

The ride to school was quieter than what Sam was used to from his two young children. His son, though usually quieter than his sister, seemed as distant as he was the night before at dinner. Conversely, he knew exactly where his daughter was—in her own head, weighing something.

"You know," he said out of the blue, "if either of you want to know about Radford heritage for this project, let me know. Your Grandad would be thrilled to tell you what he knows," he offered. Cassie had filled him in on the twins' reactions and recent disagreements. "You could FaceTime him."

Alex and Elizabeth looked at each other. "Sure, Dad," Alex answered, "I may take you up on that."

"Great, sport," Sam said genuinely excited.

They had reached a drop off point and Sam gave his kids a quick hug. As he waved good-bye, he continued to re-play their behaviour through his mind; Elizabeth latching to him during breakfast and Alexander's quieter demeanour were not ones he recongised. Something was certainly on each of their minds, and he was sure it was more than what other nine-year olds had on their minds. They were Merriwicks after all.

The day was passing quickly and Cassie was grateful. Her eldest daughter and step-son would be home soon to help decorate Grey House and take part in the season's festivities. She hoped they would be able to make some head-way with their brother and sister; Alex and Elizabeth both looked up to them with great fervour.

Tara finished ringing up a customer and made her way over to her boss, mother-in-law, and friend. "Cassie," she said, a box of goods in her hands. "Where would you like me to put the dandelion root that just came in?"

"Oh, how about setting it up in the back. I'll prepare for it for display."

She nodded and began to walk away when Cassie called back, "oh, will you, Brandon, and Jacob still be coming tomorrow?"

"Of course," she confirmed. "Jake is very excited about decorating Grey House. It's one of his favourite things to do at Halloween." Brandon and Tara's six-year-old, Jacob Russell, was a gift that the couple had long been hoping for and Cassie was happy to see echoes of her first husband in his grandson. She knew that Brandon would pass on stories and memories of his parents, Jake and Jennifer Russell, just as she shared the memories of her parents with her own children.

"Good. And Lori is ok?" Cassie continued. "I've been so busy, we haven't had time for one of our good catch-up sessions."

"Yeah, I think she's fine," Tara said somewhat hesitantly. "You know Lori, always looking for the next human interest story."

Cassie knew being in Middleton wasn't the easiest thing for her step-daughter, so she was particularly happy when she did come and visit.

The Bistro was a madhouse, but it was the lunchtime rush. Stephanie was used to the craziness that came along with being the manager and owner of the Bistro Café. Cassie came in to meet her husband and immediately saw her friend, frazzled and running around like a crazed chicken.

"Cassie," she stopped, breathing a moment. "Meeting Sam for lunch?"

"Yeah. Mid-week lunch date," she answered happily. She and Sam had devised their mid-week lunch date to be sure they always made time for each other, particularly when their lives got busy.

"Well, once a table is free, grab it. I'm sorry I don't have time for more personal service today."

"No problem," Cassie answered, full of understanding. "I'll go outside and if you see a lost Sam, tell him where I am."

"You know I will," Stephanie assured, as she smiled leaving her friend to her own devices.

Cassie weaved through the tables and waiters making her way outside when she noticed a familiar face, and feeling. She and her guest noticed each other and Cassie went over to greet her.

"Alice, hello," Cassie greeted. "How are you finding your visit?"

"Very…educational. The history of Middleton is quite intriguing. And, I must say, your town rivalry with Blairsville is fascinating," she replied, full of mystery.

"Fascinating? That's one word. I have heard other ones…funny and futile to name a couple."

Alice nodded. "Well, it must be kind of neat to live in a town so much history, as well as own a house that has been in your family since…", she paused. "Forever?"

"For a very long time, yes" Cassie finished. "I actually don't know a lot about the origins of Grey House. Just that one of my ancestors built it for his family and it's been with us ever since."

"You've never been curious to hear _that_ story?"

Cassie thought a minute. "I suppose I've simply never considered it. I had many stories growing up, but that wasn't one."

"Maybe it should have been," Alice replied.

"Sam," Cassie said, still facing Alice. She turned around and sure enough he was making his way towards her.

"Cassie," he said kissing her. "And, Ms. Hurt. I still want to follow up with you." He motioned to the bandage on her arm.

"Of course, we will. I don't want to take up your off duty time. Please, enjoy lunch. I should go and leave you both to yourselves." She got up from the table, leaving a tip.

"There is something about that woman," Cassie said as Alice left, her voice full of suspicion.

"That's all you've got," Sam replied.

Cassie nodded.

"Ok, maybe Brandon can do some digging…"

"Sam," Cassie stopped him. "Brandon is _not_ going to do any unnecessary background checks."

"You're sure?" he asked. "After Lizzie reacted this morning and your general _feeling_ of her, I think I want to know more."

"No Sam, please. Do not get Brandon involved. He will worry, which will worry Grace and so forth. This is nothing," she assured.

Sam didn't think it was nothing, yet trusted Cassie and her instincts to follow her a bit longer, but not much more. This guest had already unhinged his daughter and now had an effect on his wife. He would not let that go.

The school day came to a close and children rushed out of Middleton Primary School. Some headed for buses, others for cars with waiting parents, while some began their walk or rides home.

Alexander and Elizabeth walked the fairly short distance into Middleton's Main Street on their way to their mother's shop.

"Hello, my sweet peas," Cassie said as they finally arrived. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around them—hanging on perhaps a bit longer than usual. "How was school?"

"Fine," they answered in unison.

"Mmhmm," Cassie smiled. "You two start any school work you have in the back of the shop, now please," she stated.

A couple hours later, Alex sat outside the Bell, Book, and Candle. He liked watching Middleton pass him by. Some people waved and said 'hello' as they passed or walked in the shop while others went about their lives, continuing upon Main Street.

Messing about with merchandise Cassie had placed outside for the day Alexander realised something was rubbing against his legs. He looked down in surprise only to find a small black cat with white, milky blots on the end of each paw. It looked up at him.

"Hey there, little one," he said crouching down to pet it. Immediately it began to purring and moved around, clearly taking advantage of the boy's attention. In minutes, it was up in his lap. "Hold on there," he said stepping back slightly in surprise causing the feline to fall off his perch. "This is not the time to get too comfy." Alex smiled in spite of himself telling his new-found friend, "I have to get back inside, but _maybe_ you will stick around?" He gave the animal one last stroke across the back and went back into the shop.

6pm. The day at Bell, Book had come to a close. The sky had already turned dark, but Middleton's street lamps illuminated its resident's way home. Grace had called her mother and told her that she and Nick had arrived. Alexander and Elizabeth were full of excitement, happy to see their big brother and sister.

They had just reached their street when Elizabeth suddenly exclaimed, "Mama, a cat!" and pointed over to its direction.

They all stopped. "Alex, did you know about this little one following us?" Cassie asked.

"No…not really," he tried to sound convincing.

"Really?" she insisted.

"Ok, ok. Yes. I knew. But, can we keep it? Please?" he pleaded to his mother.

"I don't…"

"It's a stray. It needs a home and it's following us," Alex pointed out.

"He may not go all the way to our house," Cassie countered.

"Well…" Elizabeth piped in. "Then we should _see_ if he follows us all the way home…"

"…and if he does we get to keep him?!" Alex finished for her.

She looked between the two and then down at the feline. "Alright," she relented. "He follows us home, he has a new home."

Alex smiled knowingly and whispered, "I bet you will, won't you?"

Grace and Nick had settled into the house. She stood by the window, looking out towards Grey House.

"Grace, what's up?" Nick asked, the concern evident in his voice at seeing her gaze.

"It's Grey House. I've missed it. I didn't realise how much."

"We've lived here since our parents got married. It never seemed to bother you then."

"Yeah, but it was right next door. We were still there all the time," she reminisced.

"True," Nick admitted.

She smiled as she felt familiar presences nearby. "They're here."

Nick looked up from his book, only to hear the front door shut and have two small bodies lunge towards him. "Nicky!" They both said, hugging and greeting him.

Grace turned from the window, and upon seeing her mother, they both smiled. Alex and Elizabeth then made their way towards her. She enveloped them in her arms, hugging them tight.

"I missed you two," she said in the hug.

"We missed you too," Lizzie answered. Alex followed up, "Yeah."

Behind the kitchen counter, Cassie watched the reunion between siblings.

"Whoa, what…what is this?!" said a voice.

Cassie chuckled and everyone looked to see Sam walking in, briefcase in one hand and cat in the other, with a look of exasperation. Everyone broke out in laughter.

That evening Cassie was as happy as she could be; dinner was grand. Abigail and George had come over from Grey House. Brandon, Tara, Lori and Jacob had also come to greet the wayward members of the family and, for the moment, the worries that had plagued the day were forgotten as laughter rang through the house.

Later, when the bulk of the family had returned home, Cassie and Sam bid goodnight to their youngest children. They stood outside the door taking one last look, as they always had, and a black cat perked its head up and looked at them.

"Pywacket is already keeping a watchful eye," Cassie said sighing slightly, as the feline's eyes reflected the house lights.

Sam chuckled, "Pywacket. How appropriate."

"What?" Cassie questioned lightly.

"Our son naming his cat from the movie where you got the name for your shop," Sam said nudging her shoulder slightly though she knew he was joking.

"Sam," Cassie admonished quickly understanding his reference to their long-standing joke. "I did not…"

"…name your shop after the movie. I know," he laughed, Cassie joining in by the time it reached Nick and Grace in the other room. It was one of the couple's favourite movies and the family of four had spent many evenings enjoying the classic movie together.

"It is always so good to hear Mom laugh," Grace thought out loud. She remembered she hadn't reallylaughed _that_ way again until she met Sam.

"Yeah, Dad too," Nick admitted.

They were still laughing when they reached Nick and Grace, who were finishing the last of the dishes. When all was done, the four of them sat down and caught up with what had been happening since they had last seen each other. Later Sam and Nick decided to call it a night, but Cassie and her eldest daughter lingered.

"Mom, what's wrong? Something is…I feel it. From Grey House. From you. From…Elizabeth and Alexander?" she questioned.

She nodded affirmatively. "Your brother and sister, I believe, are trying to understand our 'gift'. I think they only see it as being 'different' than others, at this point. Lizzie asked me somewhat about it one night."

Cassie told Grace about all that had happened that night in Grey House with Elizabeth and added everything in between from the mysterious guest to the school assignment.

"Something is happening, Grace," she told her. "I think it may change what we've known about Merriwicks forever."


	6. Of Merriwicks and Radfords Pt1

_Of Merriwicks and Radfords_

The following morning, Cassie awoke to wonderful, tempting smells. Bacon, maple syrup, and…waffles? She looked to the pillow beside her, confirming what she already suspected, Sam and the rest of her family were already up and had begun the day. It was odd that she slept later than everyone, but she shook it out of her mind and went to join her family.

She smiled at the scene before her—Sam and her eldest children behind the waffle iron, cooking and serving to the younger Radfords, deep in familial conversation.

"Well, there's my Sleeping Beauty," Sam said, noticing Cassie taking in the scene, and immediately went in for a good-morning kiss.

Everyone wished her good morning. Nick passed her a plate of hot, freshly-made waffles.

"Here," he smiled, gesturing for her to sit with the twins at the table.

"Thank you Nick," she smiled, joining Alexander and Elizabeth.

"So, Mama," Alex queried, "Are we _finally_ going to decorate Grey House today?"

"That is the plan, sweet pea," she confirmed. "Brandon, Tara, Lori, and Jacob will be coming around 10. Your Dad and I already took down all the decoration boxes. Everything is ready."

"Yeah, sport, we've got it all set," Sam said, arriving at the table with a plate of more waffles.

"Alex, Mom's been doing this longer than any of us," Grace added smiling at her mother. "She's a pro."

"I may be a pro," Cassie said putting an arm around her son, "But, it wouldn't be half as fun or as special without everyone there to join in."

Jacob Russell opened the door of the car as it pulled into the driveway and he rushed out in excitement before his parents had the chance to stop him. Charging through the front door of the Nightingale-Radford home. Jacob thought he was a lucky; his parents had told him long ago he had two sets of grandparents watching over him—a pair in the universe and a pair here on Earth. "Grandpa, Grandma," he shouted. "We're here!"

A few hours later Grey House was ready for Halloween. The orange lights were strung. Spider webs were spread across the bushes. Pumpkins and Jack 'o' lanterns on every step, and two gargoyles stood guard before the main entrance of the bed and breakfast. Everyone was pleased with the morning's work.

"It looks great, Cassie," Lori said, a rare smile on her face. "Just like I remember it." Her arm went around in a small hug and Cassie returned the gesture glad that her step-daughter participated in the family gathering.

"Yep," Brandon agreed, "We've outdone ourselves this year." His arms went around his wife and son.

"Agreed," Sam chimed in, glancing around the family with pride. His sons to his left, his wife, daughter, step-daughter and Russells on his right. The Russell's began to take their leave, saying good-bye to Cassie and Grace. Nick and Sam started to clean up boxes, Lizzie joining in when her father called them. Alex ignored his father's request and decided to take his leave. He grabbed his backpack and made sure his father's penlight was still in his pocket before sneaking away inside Grey House. He had a mission in his mind to explore whatever was below the door in the floor. Looking around him, everyone busy, he slipped away unnoticed.

In the foyer of Grey House he felt uneasy, but excited as though he were on the brink of a discovery. Taking a deep breath, he looked down to find a familiar feline at his feet.

"Pywacket," he said picking up the family pet and snuggling into the soft, black fur. "What are you doing here, huh?" The cat mewed, as if responding. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm glad you're here. I'm sure Mama won't mind that you're hanging around Grey House too."

He placed him back down to the back hall where he had found the door just days before. Nobody appeared to be nearby, so he quickly and carefully pulled back the rug, opened the door, and stepped inside carefully being sure it closed behind him.

Oblivious to the worry he was causing his family above, Alex had used the penlight to carefully make his way down the narrow staircase leading down below Grey House. He had to admit to himself he was slightly scared of what might happen to him, but the unknown pushed him forward. Suddenly, as he reached the bottom, a dim light flashed on lighting a bit of the dark corridor ahead and causing Alex to stumble in surprise.

"Ok," he said aloud to no one "someone has obviously been down here because there are lights."

He steadied himself looking down the grey, stone walled corridor leading who knew where. As he slowly made his way down, automatic low lights illuminated his journey. He walked slowly and took his environment, feeling every groove, rough spot and space in between each stone. He felt history around him.

A few hours passed, but Alexander had lost all sense and track of time as he walked through the tunnels, not really knowing where he was going or why. He continued down the paths, daydreaming and wondering what all this could mean when he felt a sudden pain in his hand.

"Ow," he exclaimed.

A quick look and he saw the source of the injury. He had received a rather deep scrap and cut from a brick that was loose and jutting out of its place in the wall. His hand began to slowly bleed, but Alex noticed something else—the stone was wobbling as if it had been removed and replaced. Jiggling the stone a bit more, he managed to remove it from its hold to the wall and, looking into the hole with the penlight, found something he never expected.

Cassie and Grace bid the Russell's goodbye and turned to continue helping with the clean-up of decorations, when Cassie realised something was wrong.

"Alexander," Cassie shouted.

Sam immediately heard the worry in his wife's call and he was by her side. "Cassie, what's wrong?" He asked, looking around for their son himself. "Where's Alex?"

"I don't know, Sam. That's why I called his name," she answered, worry now evident on her face and in her tone. "He's not here."

By this time, Grace, Nick and Elizabeth had joined their parents, seeing them huddled together.

"Mom?" Grace queried.

Cassie went mute and ran into Grey House.

"Has anyone seen your brother? He seems to have wandered off without telling either one of us," Sam informed the trio as calmly as he could. They all responded in the negative.

"Oh, my god. Mom. I am going to find her," Grace said heading to the entrance of Grey House.

"Nick, you and your sister walk around the neighbourhood. Maybe he just decided to…I don't know," Sam said, hopelessly waving his hands in the air. Nick and Elizabeth looked at each other; their father was clearly worried.

"Sure Dad, We'll go, right Lizzie?"

"Yeah, Daddy. If he's wandering the neighbourhood, we'll find him."

Alice had seen Cassie burst into Grey House. Something was up, she thought. She had just rounded the corner of the hallway when she saw Cassie in Sam's arms comforting each other. Grace hugging her mother, as well.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Our son, Alex, seems to have taken off somewhere and decided not to tell anyone," Sam explained. "We're just very worried."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that," she said. "I met him when I checked in, but haven't seen him since yesterday in the kitchen." She eyed the rug and the cat lying upon it, looking up at the humans.

"That's just Pywacket, the family cat," Cassie said, noticing her discomfort. "He's a bit of a wanderer, like my younger children I suppose. You're not allergic are you?"

"Quite the contrary," she answered. "No, I am very familiar with family pets. They can be quite protective. Well, let me know if I can help in anyway."

"Thank you Alice, but that won't be necessary."

Alice looked down, once again, at the feline, keeping her cool as Sam and Grace stood by Cassie, each protectively watching the guest interact with their loved one. Alice nodded and made her way towards the kitchen.

"There's something about her," Grace said. "I am getting a weird feeling."

"Well, I have a feeling that I don't like or trust her," Sam said turning to his wife and step-daughter. "I am going to finish treating her and then I think she needs to leave."

"Sam," Cassie interjected.

"Cassie, you've said yourself that you have a feeling, now Grace does," Sam said, his voice rising and becoming tense. "To top it all, Alex is nowhere to be found!"

"I know this, Sam," Cassie responded calmly, but the worry for her son and a frustration with her husband seeped through. "I'm just as worried about our son as you are, but I am not going to make a guest leave just because I have a feeling, or you don't like her."

Grace saw and felt the tension growing between her mother and step-father; one she had never seen nor felt before. "Ok, ok, stop," she said putting up her hands. "One thing at a time. We do not know where a member of our family is, so can we concentrate on that?!"

Sam looked at Grace as if she had shaken him out of some kind of trance. He and Cassie looked at each other, saying all they needed to say.

Alex turned the object around and around. Brown, leather, worn—old. He handled his find as if one wrong touch would make it disintegrate into dust. He turned it over and over, examining it with care. When he finally decided to open it something small and shiny fell to the ground. Picking it up, he held it before him—a small silver medallion on a chain. As he looked at it, he noted that the design on it seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it so slipped it into his backpack to keep it safe. He now took the book into his hands, blew off the years of dust that had gathered, and opened it.

On the first page, intricate handwriting left no mystery as to what it was nor to whom it belonged. A smile of excitement grew on Alex's face as his eyes widened in wonder as he traced the handwriting and identification of the book's, or rather journal's, owner. Clearly written on the first page was:

 _Leland Merriwick. With love always to my Flora._

"Merriwick," Alex said out loud to empty corridor. "Flora?" he wondered.

He had found something he was certain not even his mother knew existed. Finally, Alex seemed to take notice of where he was, or rather where he wasn't. He hadn't noted how far he had gone, but it had been awhile and nothing around him seemed that it would take him back to the entrance at Grey House. The time he'd spent exploring was much longer than he had intended and he was surely missed. He had to find a way out, with luck, the right way out.

Alex had only been missing an hour or so as Nick and Lizzie walked through the neighbourhood eventually reaching the outskirts of Middleton's town centre. They had been calling his name, talking with neighbours asking them to look out for their brother. All Middletonians assured the siblings they would keep an eye out the wayward Radford; they all knew, liked, and respected both Cassie and Sam that they were more than willing to help in any way. They walked back home in relative silence.

Nick broke the silence. "Hey little Lizzie," he said, using his term of endearment for her, "we'll find him. You know Alex, he's been one to wander, but we always find him. In fact, I remember one summer at the Lake House, you guys were about four-years old, and he had run off after a fight with you and we were looking for him all afternoon, but turned out he gone and hidden in the docked boat, ended up falling asleep, and Dad and I found him just before we were all thinking calling the authorities, to all of our relief."

Elizabeth smiled at the story though she had no recollection of it. "I…I feel like it's my fault," she suddenly said.

Nick stopped, knelt to her level and urged to continue. "Why do you say that?"

Her eyes began to water and her speech falter as she explained. "We have this school project. I've been so caught up with it and well…selfish that…" she cried, unable to finish.

Nick gathered his little sister in his arms. "Elizabeth, you have nothing to do with why he's missing. You know that, right?" She was silent trying to control her tears.

"Right?" he insisted looking directly at her.

She finally nodded and hugged her big brother tightly. "We haven't had any luck, but he will be found," he assured her confidently.

She nodded, wiped her tears, and taking Nick's hand in hers they headed back to Grey House.

Mid-morning turned into afternoon. Nick and Lizzie had returned and reported back to their parents. All the boy's usual spots had been look into by Cassie and Sam, and Grace stayed on the premise between the two homes in case he came back. They all gathered at Grey House, Sam and Cassie holding on to each other as if they might falter if they let go.

"He's got to be right under our noses," Grace stated.

"He's done this kind of thing before," Nick added. "Remember the Lake House?"

"Nick, he was four," Grace countered.

"And?"

"He will be found," Sam interjected seriously. "I promise," he said, softly enough for Cassie's ears only.

Having put his findings in his sack, Alex began walking towards the direction he hoped would lead to an exit. He walked for what seemed like forever before finding what looked like a ladder leading up one of the side walls. There were two options: either take the ladder or continue along the path not knowing where he'd end up, or how much longer it would take him. He'd been gone awhile and he was sure his family would be worried. Knowing that despite his discovery and their worry, his mother and father may not be pleased with his little adventure.

"The ladder it is," he said to himself.

If his mother and Aunt Joanne could see him now, he thought as he carefully took the steps up the very small, old, wooden ladder that lead up to an equally old and wooden circular hatch door. Hoping it was open, he pushed on it with all his might. With only a bit of trouble, Alex managed to break through the dirt, leaves and other bits of nature that topped the hatch and crawled out from the tunnels finding himself to be surrounded by trees and plants. He smiled as he recognised his surroundings—Foster's Woods.

The Radford family had taken so many walks in the nearby woods that it was hard not to remember the flora that inhabited the area. However, it was going to be dark sooner than he wanted. Panic struck Alex suddenly, as he quickly closed, recovered his exit, and carved his initials in a nearby tree. Attempting to get his bearings, he wished his parents would come to find him, or maybe, let him have a cell phone. With some sense of certainty, he set off in a direction that he hoped would take him home.

The afternoon autumn sunshine still lit the day, but an AWOL Alexander still had his family worried. They had gathered in Grey House's kitchen and discussed their next steps as Cassie prepared afternoon goodies for guests.

"Cassie, Dad, shouldn't we get the police involved?" Nick asked.

"I don't think he's been missing long enough," Grace answered. "But, how about calling Brandon, Mom?"

"Grace, you know as well as I do that getting Brandon involved will lead to getting the Middleton police involved and I am not ready to go there." Cassie said confidently.

Sam looked at her, absolute trust evident in his face. "Ok," he said then. "What is your motherly, Merriwick intuition telling you?"

"I'm not really sure, but I know Brandon and the police aren't a part of this."

"Well, that's a good feeling, right?" Nick offered, having learned to trust his step-mother's 'feelings' long ago. "That means he's not hurt or anything."

The four adults continued with their conversation when suddenly Elizabeth, who had been unusually silent, spoke up.

"Foster's Woods!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Did anyone consider Foster's Woods?"

Four pairs of eyes were quickly focused on her. She continued, "Mama, Daddy, how many times have we taken walks in the woods? Alex and I know some of those trails like the back of our hands."

"You're right, Lizzie," Cassie agreed.

"And," the younger Merriwick added, "it is one of his favourite places to hang out alone, but you can't tell him I know."

"Ok, then," Sam finished. "Foster's Woods it is."

Cassie, Sam, Grace and Nick took to the woods immediately while Elizabeth stayed behind in case he made his way back.

"Mama," Elizabeth said, holding her mother back for a second. "He's ok. Nothing's wrong."

When Cassie looked at her questioningly, she simply responded, "I have a feeling, or rather I don't have any." She smiled and Cassie nodded, unclear about her daughter's odd statement.

Hand in hand, Sam and Cassie walked through the familiar paths of Foster's Woods.

"We haven't done this in a long time," he said nostalgically, "Walking just the two of us. Next time, it will be under better circumstances, I promise."

Cassie nodded in agreement. "That sounds perfect." They both began to call their son's name into the woods.

Alexander continued his slow, endeavoured exit from the woods, the fall colours all around him. Considering what would happen when he finally returned home, he hoped that what he had in his pack would lend some understanding from his parents regarding his escapade; though he realised he may not be ready to share anything quite yet. Familiar voices in the distance broke through his thoughts; voices, he realised, were those of his parents. He had been found.

"Mama, Dad!" he yelled. "Here! I am here."

The voices grew louder, closer and within minutes he was in his mother's arms. Tears on the verge of falling, he said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Cassie held her son tightly, hushing him, whispering that everything was alright. Sam watched his wife and son reunite and felt his worry disappear. Everyone was where they were supposed to be.


	7. Of Radfords and Merriwicks Pt2

**AN: This is a longer one, but I had to finish this part.**

By the time the sun dipped below the horizon, the family of six was complete once again. Alexander sat in his room awaiting the punishment he might have for his adventure. He pulled the journal and necklace out of his sack, examining them both.

"Sam, he is genuinely sorry for his actions," Cassie pointed out to her husband. "What he did was wrong, but I think in the end, he scared himself just as much and has learned his lesson."

He sighed. "Ok, yeah, you're right, but", he added. "I do think that staying in his room for the remainder of the evening might give him some time to consider what he did."

She nodded in agreement and Sam left to inform Alex of their decision.

Elizabeth sat watching her mother and father discuss the fate of her twin. Nick and Grace were in the kitchen and noticed their little sister's distress; she had grabbed the basketball and headed outdoors.

"I'll go talk with her," Grace said putting her hand on Nick's shoulder. He nodded and let her go to their sister.

Grace walked outside and couldn't help but laugh slightly at the sight in front of her. Elizabeth was certainly a Radford, basketball was in her blood.

"Well, little sis, you certainly have the family obsession for a certain sport," she smiled. Lizzie gave her a familiar Radford grin and threw her the ball.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"How do you know anything's wrong?" Elizabeth answered.

"First," Grace smiled, "You're a Radford. When Nick and I were in high school he would drive me crazy because I could hear him shooting hoops from Grey House, and Mom could tell you how your Dad does the same thing when he's got something on his mind," she recalled. "Plus," she added, "you're a Merriwick and my baby sister, so I know when something is up…spill."

Lizzie sighed and smiled. "We're different, aren't we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Alex and I. You and Mom. We can sense when others are coming, who they are. Cousin Abigail can too," she looked at the basketball and Grace nodded. "Dad and Nicky, they can't."

Lizzie and Alex did have a sense of the Merriwick abilities just as her mother had said, Grace realised. "No, they can't," she admitted. "But, they're our family. They love us."

"I know. It's just…sometimes I get these feelings. Dread. Trouble."

Grace looked at her sister. "You get feelings."

"Yeah, and recently, I had one I couldn't understand. It kinda scared me."

"Lizzie, did you tell Mom and Sam?"

"No," she admitted. "I didn't know what to make of it. I thought it was my imagination."

"Tell me. We can decided together," her sister said sagely.

Elizabeth proceeded to tell her big sister of the two times she encountered Grey House's mysterious guest, Alice Hurt, and the odd sense of unease that came along with them. Grace became concerned; now _four_ Merriwicks had had unexplainable feelings about this particular person, but where three couldn't pinpoint their sentiments, the youngest had been clearly distressed by her presence.

"You need to tell Mom and Sam," Grace told her sister with urgency.

"What good will it do?" she asked, "I don't even know what this feeling really means. If it means anything."

"Trust me, it means something," Grace insisted, "and our parents need to be told."

Elizabeth saw the seriousness in her sister's eyes. "Alright, but you'll be with me?"

"Of course I will be," Grace said hugging her little sister.

Pywacket lay on Alex's lap enjoying the attention he was receiving from the boy. He had been enthralled in Leland Merriwick's journal been ever since he had learned from his father that he would be sentenced to his room for the remainder of the evening to really consider what he had done.

"Pywacket," he said to his feline friend, "there is a Radford in this journal! I wonder if we're related."

He pulled out the necklace, studying it, knowing he had seen the emblem.

"I know I've seen this somewhere before," he said to an empty room and a cat. Pywacket mewed and a smile grew on Alex's face.

Grace and Elizabeth re-entered the house and Cassie knew something had happened between her girls. "Grace, Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"It's alright Mom, but Lizzie does have something to tell you both," Grace said to her mother and step father.

Cassie reached out for her daughters and they both went to her, sitting down as Sam and Cassie looked expectantly at Elizabeth. She told them exactly what she had told Grace, recounting her uneasy and feelings of dread the two times she had Alice Hurt in her sights. Cassie could see the feelings flow across her husband's face with every word their daughter spoke. Husband and wife looked at each other.

"Thank you for telling us, Lizzie" her mother said soothingly giving her hug.

"We'll take care of everything," her father added rubbing her arm, "Don't worry."

"Come on," Nick said to his sisters sensing Sam and Cassie needed to talk, "Let's go to the Bistro. Maybe get some dinner?"

"That's a good idea, Nick, thank you," his father answered.

The three siblings left the room leaving Sam and Cassie to themselves. "Well," Sam said, "What now?"

Despite being confined to his bedroom for an entire evening, Cassie and Sam were pleasantly surprised when their son was full of excitement the next day. They thought that perhaps it was because of the special day—a big one in Cassie's household—Halloween. Alex, however, had other things on his mind than trick or treating that night.

"Dad, can we Facetime Granddad today?" Alex asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Ok, ok, sport," Sam agreed, "but why the sudden change of heart? A few days ago when I suggested it, you seemed almost uninterested."

"Well," Alex thought, "I just finally decided since Lizzie is concentrating on Merriwicks than I would focus on Radfords."

Sam crooked his eyebrows looking at his young son, unsure about what to think about the sudden change, but decided to go with it and went to get the laptop from his study. Cassie, on the other hand, was a bit more curious.

"You're sure there isn't more to your sudden interest in your Radford background than your school project, sweet pea?" she asked.

"'Course not, Mama," he said, just a bit too quickly.

Cassie had a feeling their son wasn't telling them everything and she knew her husband thought the same, but she decided to let things continue as they were, for the moment. Sam had prepped the laptop as Elizabeth and Nick came in from a round of basketball.

"Hey, we're going to face time with your Granddad," he told them, "Want to join in?"

They both eagerly accepted and sat down joining Sam and Alex. Cassie sat behind them, happy to say hello to her in-laws as well.

Samuel William Radford Sr. appeared on the screen, his wife next to him; both of them were happy to see their son, grandchildren and daughter-in-law. "Well, if it isn't my favourite son and his family," he said cheerfully.

Nick, Alex, and Elizabeth all greeted their grandparents in unison as Grace came up behind her Mom and waved to them.

"I'm your only son, Dad," Sam answered once they were done.

"Doesn't change anything," he smiled in return.

Alex, jumping right in, asked, "Granddad, tell us about our ancestors."

The elder Radford looked at his son in slight surprise and Sam went on to explain the main purpose of the call.

"Ah well, the Radfords came from England," he began and for the next half hour he recounted all that he had been told of their family history. Cassie and Grace sat next to Sam listening as intently as everyone else, finding it just fascinating as the rest of the family.

"And, your Dad now carries our family heirloom and crest from the Old Country on his right hand…," he said pointing towards his son's hand.

Alex had been amazed by what he had learned, but his grandfather had yet to confirm what he really wanted to know.

"…passed down to the first male born of the next generation. Nick, it will be yours one day," Samuel finished.

"Not for a long while though," Sam clarified. "My uncle gave it to me before he passed since he didn't have any boys."

"That's it," Alex enquired.

"You were hoping for more, Alex" Cassie chimed in questioningly. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait," Samuel added, "There is one family mystery of sorts. Francis Radford, your six-times great grandfather, son, had a sister who travelled to the New World with him, but the family story goes that she ended up going West because he didn't approve of her interests and 'independent spirit'", he said emphasising he last two words. "In the end, he had regretted his actions all his life, but it was too late. He never knew exactly where she went and what had become of her. Flora Radford is lost to the centuries. Quite sad really."

There it was; the confirmation Alexander had wanted and needed. Now, he had a secret; he knew of Flora's fate and it seemed it was intertwined with a Merriwick. He thanked his grandfather and ran to his room, confusing the others in the room.

"I knew it," he said to himself as his mother knocked on the open door.

"Everything ok, Alexander," she asked.

"Sure. Everything's perfect."

Cassie was now certain there was something her son was not telling them and she wondered when he might do so.

Halloween night had finally arrived. Grey House's annual haunted house would soon be in full swing.

Everyone wore a costume. Sam had begun wearing them again regularly the first Halloween he and Cassie spent as a married couple. This year they decided to go as the characters from their favourite classic movie, after all they already had Pywacket.

Cassie worked on the last preparations for the upcoming evening at Grey House—the festivities were only hours away. She and Sam would take the twins trick or treating, then everyone would be gathered at Grey House for an enchanted Halloween.

"Alice," Cassie said turning around from her tasks, "Anything I can do for you?"

"No, everything has gone quite smoothly," she responded, "I've really enjoyed exploring Middleton and the surrounding area. Foster's Woods is simply gorgeous. I had a wonderful walk through there yesterday…"

"Yeah, it is. My husband and I take walks there quite a bit with our kids."

"Oh, so I saw your son out front this morning," Alice stated, "You found him, then?"

"Yes, thankfully. It seems he decided to take a walk in the woods instead of helping his family clean up decorations," Cassie explained, choosing her words carefully, "and decided not to tell anyone. Needless to say, he had to spend the evening in his room to reflect on the worry he caused his family."

"Ah, well let's hope he did," Alice smiled. "Will your family be at the gathering tonight?"

"Of course, Grey House is hosting after all" Cassie affirmed. "We take our kids trick or treating and then we'll all come here for the rest of the evening."

"Wonderful," Alice replied. "Well, I have an appointment with your husband to check on my injury. He seemed quite eager to get me in today."

Cassie knew that Sam was eager to get their guest out of Grey House, so she wasn't surprised. "Then I'd better let you go. I happen to know Dr. Radford keeps a tight schedule," she smiled.

"Indeed? Then I'd better get going," Alice said giving Cassie a wave.

Cassie shook her head. Like other previous Halloweens, she felt this one would end up being quite revealing and was intrigued to see what the night would bring.

Alexander, Elizabeth, Grace and Nick were also getting ready for the big evening. Grace sat at the sewing machine putting the finishing on her step-brother's costume. She and Nick had chosen their themed costumes months ago when they decided they were coming home for Halloween—Dr. Victoria Frankenstein and her Creature. Nick had thought the twist on the original characters would be appropriate as Grace was going to be the next doctor in the family.

"Looking good, sis," Nick said as he came in behind her.

"Well, I have to be sure _My_ Creature has an extra creepy outfit." They both laughed.

"So, what's up with our siblings?" Nick said, giving Grace a knowing look.

"I think it's just growing pains. School can be tough when you feel _different_ from other kids," she simply explained.

"Different?" he questioned. "They're nine."

"Yes, they are."

"I remember when it bothered you being different…you weren't nine," Nick pointed out.

Grace looked at Nick putting down her needle and thread. "No, I wasn't."

Understanding each other, step brother and sister shared a smile. "You and your Mom have insights and feelings that Dad and I don't fully understand, but trust implicitly. If Alexander and Elizabeth have that too, how is that a bad thing?"

"Nick," Grace said, "becoming a Merriwick isn't always the easiest thing. There were many times when I was growing up that I wanted to be 'normal' like Brandon and Lori, like you. I understand what they are going through."

"What can I do?" he asked.

"What you've always done. Be the awesome brother that you are—be there and listen. Tell them how special they are, that you love them just as they are, how they don't need to change and are _unique, like no other_ " she smiled, quoting him the words he used long ago. "It worked for me. I never forgot."

He nodded and they hugged. "I can do that."

Seconds later, two small Radfords came looking for their brother and sister. "Grace, Nicky, Mama said our costumes were in here," an excited Elizabeth informed them.

Nick smiled. Halloween was certainly the favourite family holiday—which surprised him since there were no presents involved—and he enjoyed being right in middle of it. Coming out of his reverie, he noticed that Grace had pulled out two detailed costumes. Elizabeth unfolded a wondrous dress that looked to her like it came straight from a magical story.

"Well," said Grace, "if you're going to be our ancestor for Halloween, you'd better look the part."

"This is amazing," Lizzie exclaimed in awe as if she had never seen something as beautiful in her life. "Thank you Grace."

Alex had been reading Treasure Island and was currently fascinated by pirates. "Wow," he said putting on an eye patch.

"Our sister really out did herself, pal," Nick said ruffling his brother's dark-brown hair and placing the hat on his head.

"Yeah, thank you Grace," he said hugging her. "Now all I need is my treasure."

"You're welcome, Alex."

Cassie had told Grace what the twins wanted to be for Halloween and, for her, sewing was the one thing that would bring calm from a busy schedule of work and school. She was happy to do the favour for her mother and her little brother and sister. " _My_ treasure, huh," she pondered out loud to Nick. "Our brother sounds like he's already found something special."

Nick looked at his step-sister, not quite sure if she was serious or joking, maybe both he concluded.

The sun had begun to set over Middleton. It was officially All Hallows Eve and Cassie was as ready as she could be. She looked over herself in the mirror once again; the black, velvet vintage-styled dress with the blonde tinge she had temporarily added to her styled hair coupled with her natural _charm_ made her feel just like Gillian Holyrod—that is, almost. As if he knew what was missing, Pywacket entered Sam and Cassie's bedroom.

"There you are, my friend," she said to the feline picking him up as he purred in her arms. "How did you know what I needed to make my outfit complete."

Feeling that safe, familiar presence, she said, "Well, if it isn't Shep Henderson." She turned around to face Sam. He couldn't look more like James Stewart's Sheppard Henderson, she thought as she saw him in a 1950's grey suit, his hair slicked back and hat in hand.

"Hello Gillian," he said bringing her towards him for a kiss and smiling. "I do believe we have a few interesting people to meet before we head out?"

"We do," she answered playfully. "We certainly can't keep Elizabeth Merriwick, Long John Silver and Dr. Victoria Frankenstein and her Creature waiting, now can we?"

Sam laughed, "No, we cannot."

With a laugh and kiss, they came into the main room to find their impatiently waiting twins and two grown children.

"Oh, you all look great," Cassie said excitedly hugging each one of them. The traditional Halloween photo was taken and the Radfords left to join the Russells on a trick or treating tour of Middleton. Nick and Grace were on final Grey House duty and as soon their parents, brother and sister left they made their way to the Bed and Breakfast.

Middleton neighbourhoods were filled with families going door to door. Sam and Cassie lagged behind, hand in hand, taking in the sights and enjoying the moment together. The twins had joined Jacob, Brandon, Tara and Lori on a quest for candy.

Sam felt something was on his wife's mind, she was being too quiet on Halloween. "What's wrong, love?"

"How do you know anything's wrong?" she answered mischievously.

"After all these years, I've learned a few things," he said. "Plus…I had a feeling."

She smiled. Halloween had just begun, and by the end she felt that things were going to be very different for her family.

"Did Alice Hurt check-out yet?" Sam asked suddenly.

Cassie gave a look. "No Sam, she hasn't"

He sighed. "Cassie, this guest bothers me. Four Merriwicks, all who happen to be dear to me, have had odd feelings around her. My own daughter has had particular feelings when she encountered her, "he said, his voice full of concern and eyes full of love for his wife. "I trust you, all of you. I trust your insights, believe in your feelings. She needs to go."

"Sam," she said, making sure Brandon and the rest of the family were out of earshot, "one more night, ok? Just until tomorrow."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Ok," he reluctantly agreed. "One more night."

Three excited kids and three exhausted-looking adults finally joined Sam and Cassie. "Well, I think our kids have enough sweets to last them until next Halloween," Tara said looking at Jacob, Alexander and Elizabeth.

"Yeah, we'd better get home and get this guy to bed before we head to Grey House for the festivities," Brandon added.

"Sounds like a plan," Sam said.

"Lori, are you sure you don't want to come?" Cassie enquired of the woman who was still so much of a step-daughter to her. "You've always enjoyed a Grey House Halloween."

"Thanks, Cassie, but I've got a deadline with my publisher," she answered. "I am happy to stay while Jake sleeps, so Brandon and Tara can go."

"Ok," she simply said hugging her and all the Russells. Lori had become the author of a series of children's stories about a little girl and the 'witch' that lived in her town. Cassie was proud that Lori was finally writing the stories that she wanted to tell.

Back at Grey House, Dr. Frankenstein and her Creature had set out last minute items. Abigail had come down and found them. "Great costumes, guys," she commented, snatching candy corn from the bowl in the foyer. "Grace, have you seen our mysterious guest today?"

"No, I heard Sam say to Mom that he had his final appointment with her. I think the sooner she leaves, the happier he will be."

Abigail nodded. "Well, I think I might agree with him on this one."

"You know Cassie, she won't ask someone to leave without a good reason," Nick chimed in, "She may not leave anytime soon."

Upstairs, Alice Hurt had kept to her room all during the Halloween preparations below. "Oh, Merriwicks. I know you have what I need even though you may not," she said to the empty room. "Tonight is the night."

A couple hours later, guests and visitors had made their way to Grey House. The old, grey-stoned building stood out grand, tall and timeless in the orange glow of the surrounding pumpkin lights. Inside the house, spider webs hung across shelves and banisters, jack o lantern were lit in every room and guests' eating, mingling and having a good time—a hostess's delight. Cassie looked about the house where her friends, family, guests and a multitude of Middletonians filled the house; however, there was one person she felt was missing.

After the candy had been sorted and the rest of the Radford clan had gone next door, Alexander was still at home. He was just finishing his costume he had told his mother, father and sister; he would be there in a minute. It had been much more than minute. Alexander needed to finish his costume; a pirate needed his treasure, after all. He grabbed the brown, leather bound journal from under his bed and put it in a sack that his dad had found to go with the costume and tucked the necklace safely in a small pocket. He had read a family journal, found a missing ancestor and gotten tons of candy—it had been an eventful Halloween.

Alice Hunt had left the hustle and bustle of Grey House. She needed some air and stepped outside into the night. Her gaze went toward the Radford house next door. With everyone inside, she thought, this may be the best opportunity to find the answers she so desperately needed.

Elizabeth Radford wandered through the haunted Bed and Breakfast, weaving among the guests, grabbing bits of food and drinking punch. From her spot in the foyer, she studied the painting of her ancestor, her namesake like she had many times before. Over the past few days she had learned a lot more about the Merriwick women, of whom she had already heard so many stories, while at the same time learning about a mystery of a Radford ancestor who seemed to have disappeared into the West more than 200 years ago. She felt bad for the way she had treated her twin brother by becoming so possessive of their Merriwick ancestors. Looking up at Elizabeth Merriwick, she realised she had to find him and set things straight between them. Just as she was about to head back home, a feeling came over her. She rushed through the house looking for her family.

"Mama, Daddy," she cried out hoping she was loud enough to break through the music and conversation.

Cassie heard her daughter just as a feeling came across her and she began to look for her husband. Sam, she noted, was already on his way towards her. "Lizzie?" "Lizziebeth?" her parents queried simultaneously.

"Alex. Where's Alex?" she asked. "I have a feeling…"

That was all Sam needed to hear. Nick and Grace had also heard their sister and had joined them. "He was at home finishing his costume when we left him, right Grace?"

"Uh, yeah. He's not here yet?!"

"No, Sam and I haven't seen him."

"Then he's still home. I'm going," Sam said clearly worried, particularly after he had already gone missing once already.

"Right behind you," Cassie said grabbing his hand.

Grace and Nick stayed behind calming Elizabeth. Assuring her that their parents would find him, that he was just at home.

Back at the Radford house, Sam and Cassie had made a quick search.

"He's not in their room or any place around here." Cassie said.

Sam came into the main room from the other part of the house. "He's not in the rest of the house either. Here we go again," he sighed.

Cassie nodded and they both rushed to the yard. Several feet ahead they saw him. Their son and Grey House's guest, Alice Hurt, deep in conversation. Both parents recognised the look they saw on Alex's face. He was scared.

"Something's not right," Sam said, his protective nature seeping through every word.

"No, it's not," Cassie agreed.

He made a move forward, but Cassie stopped him with simply a touch of her hand and a look. "I know you want to protect our son," she said, "because I do too. But, I don't think she'll hurt him."

"What about Lizzie's feelings of trouble and dread?"

"Oh, they're there Sam, but she's nine. How she interprets those feelings may be a little…off."

"Ok, so...," Sam thought out-loud, "we have to find a way to help our son without making things possibly worse."

Seconds later Sam had a look on his face that Cassie knew very well. "You have an idea," she said.

"I do," he affirmed.

Alex was scared. The conversation with Grey House's guest had started out ok—she had said 'hello', asked if he remembered her, and said she was glad to hear he had made it back home—but, now she was asking questions. Too many questions. It seemed to Alex that she was too curious, asking too many questions about the Merriwicks and Middleton's history than anyone might. Thanks to the book tucked away in his bag, he now knew a lot more.

"So, how is your school project going?" she asked.

"Fine," he answered monosyllabically.

"Did you find any more information on your Merriwick ancestors?"

"No. I am researching my Dad's side of the family," he replied somewhat truthfully.

"Oh, really," she continued. "You seemed quite keen on the Merriwicks when I ran into you at Grey House."

Alex was astonished, and frankly a bit scared, at her spot recollection of their encounter. In his experience, not many guests remembered the owner's children. Over Alice's shoulder, as she went on about their first meeting, Alex noticed his parents. He could see their worry which didn't do much too make him less scared, but then his father left and he saw his mother come towards them.

"Hi Alice," she said. "Sweet Pea, there you are. Your Dad and I were wondering when you'd join us at Grey House."

He began to answer, but was cut off.

"Oh, hi Cassie," Alice answered instead inching a bit closer to the boy. "Sorry to hold up the family reunion. I just happened to run into your son here and thought I'd ask him about his _adventure_."

"Adventure?"

"Yes, getting turned around in Foster's Woods is surely an adventure for a boy."

"Well, it sure was an adventure that worried his family," Cassie reiterated.

"I am really sorry for that, Mama," he said again.

"I know you are Alex, honey," she said reaching for him. "Come on, it's time to go."

"Not so fast," Alice said as she grabbed he arm, stopping him from leaving her company. "I think this pirate has found buried treasure. Buried treasure that has answers. Answers that I need. Answers we deserve."

Before Alex had time to panic any more, an arm reached out from behind Alice grabbing and pressing slightly, in just the right spot, on her bandaged arm.

"Oh!" she yelled letting go of Alex and taking hold of her arm. Alex took the opportunity to run to his mother's side and Sam didn't let go until he saw that he was in her arms, letting go as soon as he saw his son was safe. Alice, still bent over in pain, soon raised herself and looked around. By this time, three other family members had come to join their parents. Alice shook her head. "Well, the Merriwicks win out again."

"Alice, what do you mean?" Cassie, always curious, queried.

"You don't know."

Cassie shook her head in the negative.

"Well," she said looking around at the Merriwicks and Radfords, "you and I obviously heard different stories growing up."

In the following minutes, Alice explained everything: the stories she had heard as a child about the Wicks, about a family, about those that left and those that stayed behind. "I was searching for Leland Wick's, or Merriwick's rather, journal and I think that pirate there has it," she said pointing to Alex, still clinging to his mother.

Alexander reached into his sack and pulled out the tattered, brown, leather book. "It's his journal. I found it in tunnels I discovered under Grey House," he said, Cassie and Sam looking at each other knowingly. "That's where I was when I went missing. I started in Grey House and the tunnels led to Foster's Woods, or the ones I took did. There were so many pathways."

Having read the whole journal, he was able to point out the sections that supported Alice's story. He gave it to his mother and she read a passage aloud:

 _ **With my family gone, I left. I regret that I didn't take the others. Their fate will always rest uneasily on my soul. But coming to this new world, becoming a Merriwick, meeting those I have has changed me, but my actions could affect my descendants many years to come.**_

"Their fate was to be treated abhorrently by the townspeople who wouldn't accept them. They were driven out of their home and made their way to the newly formed United States of America. They never found their relatives, despite searching. I finally found him under the name Merriwick, rather than Wick," Alice finished.

"I never knew," Cassie said truthfully. "Our family never knew. We've always been Merriwicks as far as we knew."

"Well, I suppose changing names is hereditary," Alice said looking at Cassie poignantly.

The twins looked at their mother, confused by the last comment.

Seeing their reaction, Sam stepped in. "Ok, ok, uh, Alice, I think you've learned what you wanted to and we've sure learned a lot, but why all the secrecy?"

"Why?!" she answered looking at Sam as if he had asked the most crazy question in the world. "They never wanted to leave! They were forced out. Don't you understand?!"

The twins drew closer to the nearest family members.

"Alice," Cassie said calmly, "I'm sorry for what happened to your relatives, your family, and what they went through, but consider that _you_ shouldn't continue to live in the past and carry their burden." Alice's face began to soften, the anger and frustration gradually fading from it. Cassie continued, "I know that things that are unknown, different or out of what is considered normal and acceptable tend to scare people. Fear sometimes drives people to do unreasonable things."

"Maybe," Sam interjected, "you can focus on the good, positive and amazing things that your ancestors did _instead of_ the bad that happened to them. Leland Merriwick may have made a mistake leaving his relatives behind, but he is right when he said that it affected his descendants. From the stories that I've heard and the ones that I know they are the most caring, compassionate and loving people I know. They are all very special to me."

Cassie smiled at her husband. He never ceased to surprise her and she loved him even more for it.

"Leland felt bad, Ms. Hurt," Alex chimed in, "I know. I read it in his journal."

Alice looked at the people surrounding her and was in awe at what was before her. "Well, if you're his descendants, I suppose that maybe," she said with a glint in her eyes, "he must have been a pretty good person and genuinely regretted his actions. I bet we could learn a lot from each other, Cassie."

"Yes, we certainly could," Cassie smiled and agreed, "Why don't we all head back to Grey House and enjoy the rest of the night."

Everyone agreed and made their way back to the Bed and Breakfast to join the Halloween gathering. Nick, Grace and the twins led the way, Alice slightly behind them rubbing her arm and clearly more calm than she had been just minutes before.

"Well," Sam said coming up beside her and putting his arm around her, "Your feeling to let her stay was right. But, I have to say, I think our kids are on the path to becoming Merriwicks themselves, don't you agree?"

"Probably," Cassie confirmed. "But, they are also Radfords. Our son likes getting into trouble, making discoveries, just like his Dad. And, I've never seen anyone with as much persistence and tenacity as our little girl." She smiled.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Merriwicks and Radfords, a pretty good combination."

Both laughing, they joined everyone taking in all that the season and the rest the night offered.

It had been a long and interesting Halloween for Cassie, Sam and their family; they were both happy when all of their children were finally at home, safe and sound. Finding out that Alice Hurt was a distant cousin had peaked Cassie's curiousity, but their son's confession of his adventure and his admission of his discovery in the tunnels below Grey House had angered Sam. They had been both worried about him, and had been through a lot due to their son's unapproved adventure as well as the omissions he used to cover it up. In the end, Sam felt he had no choice but to ground his young son for one more day.

Cassie understood the reasoning behind her husband's anger, so she ultimately agreed and supported his decision saying only, "Your father's right on this, Alexander," to her son's pleading eyes.

She was now enthralled in Leland Merriwick's journal. Sam appeared at the door of their bathroom, leaning against it, finishing his nightly routine.

"Has our own Indiana Jones discovered the Merriwick Holy Grail?" he joked.

Cassie smiled and laughed. "Our boy certainly has found something," she said waving him over to join her. "Merriwick history goes back into Middleton's history, but I think this is the beginning. Before Middleton was founded. Even before Grey House was built, but look," she said pointing to a passage, "there was a Radford here. A Radford that was loved by a Merriwick. Like us."

She handed him the journal showing which passage she wanted him to read, out-loud. He began:

 _ **This new land continued to unfold before me in strange and unsettling ways. Never before had I been called somewhere. The desire to put my skills to work, to build a home, a life, and set down roots. The native peoples of the area were nothing like they had been described back East and those of us who have travelled here discovered this quite quickly. Like me, many came here for an escape. In my own exploration of this 'middle land', as it is called by the native population, I found a kindred spirit in one Flora Radford, the local apothecary who has taken to using the native, natural remedies to heal rather than our modern scientific ones.**_

He stopped reading and looked at Cassie. "Well, there she is. Just as Alex had said. You think Flora Radford _is_ our missing ancestor that my Dad mentioned, just like our son does."

"You don't? It fits Sam. The necklace with the same crest as the one on your ring. Your Dad said it has been passed down to the first sons in your family. What if the women had an heirloom too?"

"Yeah, you're both right," Sam said looking at Cassie with more love than he possibly ever had. "Flora Radford fell for Leland Merriwick and she gave it to the man she loved," he stated matter-of-factly.

"And Leland loved Flora," Cassie finished, holding the necklace so Sam noticed the crest again.

"What happened to Flora? My family knows nothing," Sam asked making a grab for the book.

"Oh no, I don't think so Mr read-the-last-chapter-of-a-novel-first-Radford," she laughed pulling the journal away. Suddenly her face saddened. "Actually, he mentions her on one of the first pages—a sort of dedication."

Sam could tell by the look on his wife's face that it wasn't a happy ending for Flora. "Ok," he said, "go ahead."

She sighed deeply and began to read:

 _ **Within these pages lies a story. My story. Her story. Our story that would never be complete. My best friend and my soul mate who has made me promise to live. To my Flora."**_

"Wow," Sam finally said putting his arm around Cassie and holding her tight. "That's why."

"What's why?"

"I know why I felt so drawn to you. Why I wanted to be a part of your life in every way soon after we met." He looked into her eyes as only he could. "But, I could tell you were still grieving for Jake and _really_ hoped you weren't interested in Ryan," he smiled coyly. "Cassie, you have always been my missing half. Perhaps it _fits_ because we are also the missing piece for another Radford and Merriwick: those who didn't get their chance." Cassie took in her husband's words.

"I didn't understand it, nor I suppose really realised it then," he continued, "but I think you're right. Maybe Fate can have a hand in things." He gently ran his hand across her cheek, placing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You believe in Fate now," she said with a small smile.

"I've learned to believe in a lot since I met you," he paused and added "I love you so much."

"I love you too…even more every day," she answered. With those words, they both smiled at each other falling into a passionate kiss, and the journal falling into Cassie's lap.

Down the hall, Alexander and Elizabeth had gone to bed long before their parents, but were wide awake as they heard faint voices in conversation.

"Well, you're sure in trouble," Lizzie stated.

"Thank you for sharing the obvious. Your Merriwick insights must have helped on that one," he replied quite sarcastically.

After a few silent minutes, Lizzie said suddenly, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

Elizabeth looked at her hands, nervously fiddling with her fingers. "I…it's my fault. Isn't it?" she said looking up at her brother.

"It's not your fault. I found the door in the floor and kept it to myself. I took off when no one was looking. I got lost and lied. I, me, did all of it."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't gone all Merriwick crazy and claimed all of them for myself, maybe things would be different."

"Maybe," Alex conceded. "But, it is not your fault, ok?"

Elizabeth smiled at her brother. "Ok."

"Goodnight, Lizzie."

"Goodnight, Alex"

She turned over and closed her eyes, while Alex gave Pywacket one last stroke down his back before closing his own. It had been a long day and he felt the next, being grounded, would be as equally long and now he didn't have his ancestors journal to keep him occupied, Treasure Island would have to do.


End file.
